Typical School Girl
by viiic
Summary: The story is like an Asian drama though in written form A 17 year old girl lives with her step mum and sister while her dad is busy overseas with business. Her dad had afford enough money for her to go to a good school and there she discovers ...


**Typical School Girl**

SO! It is going to be the first day of school for me, well not 'first day to school' but 'first day to a _new_ school!' ... "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the thought. BANG opened my door, "what, what's wrong? Did you do something to your sister again!" Shouted mother. I turned my head towards the door where mother was; in a lame expression (she was holding a humongous butcher knife). Offt, I turned my head back to the mirrored cupboard in front of my bed and threw my head back onto the pillow. "What's wrong honey?" asked mum. "Nothing ... I don't want to change school" I wailed with my eyes still closed. "Oh come on now it's not that bad besides it's a good school. Dad is working hard overseas just to get you in! Just think of it as a step closer to becoming a lawyer! And then you can earn a lot of money and help mother out! You know I've taken care of you since you were little and it was hard for me looking after you and my own daughter" answered mum walking out my room. Somehow mum is weird to me, she's nice to me at times and mean at other times. Though deep down I know there is no room for me to be equal with my step sister, after all she is my step mother. How I wish dad would be back very soon and with that I fell asleep.

(Later at night)

"Why don't I get to go to a good school? Why her?" sobbed Mandy. "Shhh quiet down!" scrolled mum, "she might hear you." It was too late I'm already downstairs and around the corner was mum actually, 'step mother' with my step sister Mandy. We both don't get along, in fact _she_ doesn't get along with me though I remember when we were little we would always run around together and she'd always sulk for what I had. "I can't replace you to go to that school since father is coming home soon, _very_ soon and he'd well find out but don't worry I've find a way to get her out!" spat step mother. "Really? How?" asked Mandy. With a gasp I ran (quietly) back to my room closing the door behind me then to my bed sobbing. Why am I crying? It just cuts me so deep that even my throat is throbbing. I've felt this all along so why should I have to cry. I've known them two for so long, I should know. But without them, besides my dad I have no one and nowhere to go. What should I do? What are _they_ going to do? I feel scared ... scared and alone. My mind is full of anxious nevertheless, worried.

(Morning)

"Morninggg, honey dear! It's your first day of school!" Shouts step mother. "Hurry up Ann! I don't want to be late on the first day back to school! Do you know how embarrassing it is, well not like I care anyway I'll have my own ride" sniggered Mandy as she walked past my bedroom door. "Now get up and get ready or you'll be late on your own account. You'll have to go by yourself to school as usual including today since I've got to have a chat with Mandy's teachers and all" said step mum as she rose off my bed to the exit, "Oh and don't forget the list of chores you have to do ... stuck on the fridge!" She yelled as she walked downstairs. The door then slammed after the sound of footsteps has vanished. Offt, I sighed sitting on my bed still. I turned to look at the time as the sunlight through the curtains stung my eyes (from last night's crying). "WAHHH! It's almost school time already!" I yelled to myself. Great, ten more minutes until the bell rings, I guess I can make it. And with that I zoomed to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth then headed to the toilet. Oh no! I won't make it at all especially when I would have to ride my bike _and_ do the chores! I then let out another sigh as I gave up in rushing myself. Even better, 15 minutes late already (I checked my wrist watch) then headed out on my bike to my new school. As I ride my bike I calculated the time I would get there, that is 15 minutes on top of late now. Finally, after this traffic wait I would be almost there ... Then from around the corner a car was coming so fast. It was one of those rich sport cars, a silver convertible in fact. Hmph this is no surprise, riding expensive cars like that is no better than riding a tricycle! Technology these days just have to make life worse and worse I thought to myself shaking my head. Then WAM! The puddle on the side of the road splashed over me as the convertible past me by. I closed my eyes right in time though didn't manage to escape as I was shaking my stupid head at the time! Feeling angered I wiped the mess off of my face. Oh great, ohh lord can things get _any_ worse my clothes were soaked wet in dirt water. Though lucky I was wearing a jacket over because it seemed cold. This left my white socks, the front of my skirt and part of my school uniform white shirt drenched in dirt water! How ignorant that driver is!

(Arrived at school)

Still drenched in that water I've made it to school at last! I breathed in the air happily then turned to the guard at the entrance of the massive school. "Erm, excuse me sir could you please point out the way to where I can lock my ride?" I asked handsomely. "Yes! Right that way!" pointed the guard and with that I made my way towards the car park which was just a bit around the massive school. The car park was a bit small which was all filled with cars. _Expensive_ cars I thought as I turned to look for the bike rack which was surprisingly in one of the car parks, right beside a convertible. Putting my bicycle aside, I then bowed low as I creped to looked closer at the convertible ... Oh lord! Not a single difference to the one that had wet me earlier! Then WAM! The driver's door opened only to hit my face (I thought). I stood frozen in my position wriggling my nose as I was in pain. "You shouldn't be sneaking around people's cars unless you're planning to rob" said a voice. I was only looking ... gosh! And where did he came out from anyway, I swear I didn't see anyone sitting in the car I thought. The door then closed and off he went. I turned to look as I felt my nose is now bleeding. The guy stopped in his tracks, then turned to look and then gave a disgusted look as he saw my face (probably because I was bleeding). "I didn't see you there by the way ... heh serves you right" he chuckled as he then walked towards the school (another way in!). I then stood straight and gave him daggers, you wait and see I'll! Okay "calm down ... calm down" I said to myself. I then got out a tissue to wipe the mess of my face but then as I looked, what felt wet under my nose wasn't blood at all but but "YA AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in embarrassment. I then blowed my nose ... so ... embarrassing, I wailed. No wonder he gave a disgusted look I said to myself. Oh well only him saw it anyway, not like I care hmph, he deserves it! I then finished locking my bicycle into place. Really, why do they have to only make ONE single slot to lock a bike, or is there only ONE person who rides a bicycle here? I thought. Then back to my senses, I guess no one would ride a bike here since it's an all rich school ... "Oh wells mine now! Fufufu" I said aloud. –poke- "This is Prynce's bike lock. Get it moving" said the handsome guy coldly. "Uhm, uhm ..." I said sheepishly as I looked into his eyes. They were a pair of soft, hazel colour eyes outlined by thick long black lashes extending the eyes to look even bigger. Then as the sun light shined out from the grey clouds, his hazel eyes glowered. Hrm? I thought with a clueless expression, they're eye contacts after all. As my puzzled expression reached his conscience, he quickly gazed away now acting cold again. Now coming back to my senses, "But there's only _one_ bike locker ..." I pointed out. "Not. My. Problem" he said as he locked his bike in place then walked off as the bell rang. "But, but what am I supposed to do?" I blurted out. With no reply, I turned back and leaned my bike against his and wrapped the chain around the metal bike slot where his bike tire fitted nicely into. Well, there's certainly room for two now and with that I hurriedly ran to my first class.


End file.
